


30 Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey - Holding Hands

by wankiero



Series: Thirty Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 day challange, M/M, Pikey, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challange- Pikey. Day 1. Holding hands.<br/>Warped Tour 2005 was the best summer of Mikey Ways life. It was the summer he met Pete Wentz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first instalment of my 30 Day OTP Challange I'll be posting one every day. (if I can, probably not but I'll try my best!) I'm going to try and make it into a story, not just 30 little unconnected stories. It's going to be based around Warped Tour 2005. I hope you enjoy!

Warped Tour 2005 was the best summer of Mikey Ways entire life. It was the summer he met Pete Wentz.

My Chemical Romance weren't that big of a deal back then but they were a big enough deal to have a shit ton of fans and have some of their own favourite bands recognizing them. Their first show was fucking awesome, they were so pumped on stage and they completely smashed the set. Mikey came off stage, covered in sweat and beaming widely. His brother, Gerard grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Soon, the rest of the band joined in and they were in a circle pressing their foreheads together and grinning at one another. 

Mikey was stood back stage squirting his face with water when he met Pete Wentz. Well, he'd met him before but never properly, this was an official meeting, the one that mattered. Pete strolled over and smiled at Mikey ''Good show dude!'' He complimented excitedly and Mikey grinned back.

''Thanks! When are FOB on?'' He asked, he'd already planned on going to see them.

''About an hour. Better see you in the front row.'' Pete smirked.

''Oh, definitely.'' 

''Good man.'' Pete patted Mikey on the shoulder and walked off, Mikey watched Pete walk away, drinking idly from his bottle.

And of course Mikey was in the front row, like he'd said. He was in amongst the crowed and getting pushed up against the barrier. His ribs were hurting and sweat was pouring off him again but he didn't give a shit, it was a fucking incredible show and Mikey even managed to sing along with most of the songs.

Pete spotted him after about ten minutes and made his way to the front of the stage. He played right up in front of Mikey, smirking down at him and biting his lip. Mikey shook his head fondly, ignoring the blush that was glowing in his cheeks.

The hand that wasn't clinging to the metal pole in front of Mikey was up in the air and Pete reached forward and clasped their hands together and sang at Mikey for a moment. Mikey stared up at Pete with a huge smile, holding Petes sweaty palm as tightly as he could in his own before he was getting shoved by a sea of screaming girls all reaching for Petes hand. Mikeys hand was pulled out of Petes and he was pushed backwards at least three rows and he could hardly see Pete any more, he just managed to get a glimpse of Pete licking three of his fingers twice and saluting at Mikey.


End file.
